Drunken Mistakes
by Hetaliafan39
Summary: Hey guys what's up yeah I know I am new here and this is my first story hope you enjoy. Has some cuss words but that is what to expect from Hetalia Axis Powers right? Oh and please R&R my story. Is rated T for language.
1. America's Birthday

I was walking into the bar obviously upset. "Can I have a pint please", I said softly. "Sure", the bar tender said. It was my least favorite holiday Forth of July. I saw the colors of the fireworks and got really pissed. Red, White, and Blue America's colors (I know they are my colors too but you obviously know what I mean). I sat there for a minute dwelling on the past. Then I sighed deeply. All of a sudden I heard the door open. "Hello Britain", the voice said. I turned around and to my astonishment I saw Germany. "I thought you where trying to stay off beer", I said as the bar tender sat my drink on the counter. "I know but I was checking to see how you where doing", Germany said hesitantly. I sipped my beer as he sat down next to me. I glanced his way as if to say "Really, you are here to check on me." Then I looked back at the beer, It almost always washed away my problem with today. "I really appreciate it Germany but I think I will be fine." "Britain last time you said that I had to carry you home, that was last Forth of July", He said. Suddenly Japan walked in the bar. "Hi Britain", he said nicely. "Hi are you here to fucking check on me too",I said regretting my choice of words. "Yes and I do see you are in a bad mood", he said. I slammed my head against the counter. "Sorry about my word choice but this day always makes me upset",I said Germany and Japan looked at each other then back at me. "Let's go before America gets here" Germany said. "He is coming here why didn't you tell me earlier",I said a tad bit angry. We stood up and before we walked out the door we ran into America, China, and Russia. "Hi Britain", he said like a smug ass bitch. "We where leaving so move America",I said. "Oh come on don't be a stick in the mud", America replied. "Yeah stay we are going to hang out just forget it s Forth of July", China said. I didn't think I could do that but, I would have to try. "Happy Birthday America", I said my voice stiff. He didn't respond which made me question saying it. Finally he looked over at me as if to tell me I could leave. Now I didn't want to leave all I wanted to do was sit and hang out with America and the rest of my friends. "Iggy I need to tell you something", America said, "Come with me." They walked to the bathroom. I looked confused as hell why was America taking me to the bathroom? "England I like you", America said as he planted his lips on mine. We separated from each other and there was a large grin on my face. His eyes they where so bright of a blue and they where beautiful. "If I have been an Asshole to you all these years I am so sorry", America said. I was still in astonishment to what had just happened so I didn't respond. The American and I where still staring at each other quietly. Then I smiled I like you too America I thought. "Do you want to go tell the others", I asked in a quiet voice. "Maybe later", America said as he walked me back over to our friends.

Author's Note: Hi guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story there will be more on the way. If I don't update soon it is because of school. I promise I will update as soon as I can. I love all you fabulous people who support my story. I hope I can update soon. Sorry for being so repetitive see you all soon. :)


	2. Monopoly

Authors Note: We are going to start out where we left off be prepared.

"Hey guys", I said cheerfully. They all looked at me in surprise. "Are you okay Iggy", Germany said shock in his eyes. I was confused for a minute then I realized he noticed I had a smile on my face. "Yeah i'm fine good news me and America are okay with each other now." Germany raised an eyebrow as if he seemed confused and I understood why. America and I had always fought so it was a bit strange. I was America's "big brother" and all. "Iggy want to go to my place", America said a gleam in his eye. "Sure", I said hopeful we would have some fun. (About 20 minutes later.) We where at America's house now. We walked up the steps and to the door. "Go on in", He said holding the door open for me. "Thank you America", I said seeing his gleaming blue eyes. I went and plopped down on the couch. "What do you want to do", I asked. "Lets play Monopoly", Alfred said. I smile at him and said "I shall warn you I am very competitive." He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Let's invite the others", He said excited. "Ok", I said with a bright grin. (5 minutes later.) Everyone was here which made me happy. We started playing and about 30 minutes later the game was won. Japan won that little Bastard cheated. "That was a good guys", I said smiling.

Hey guy's it's me Hetaliafan39 Hope you guys enjoy this chapter going to work on another one soon. I decided to do a short chapter because I am making the other chapters really long. I love you guys. Please R&R my story. Talk to you guys later. (Walk's out of the room waving.)


End file.
